


Electrify Me

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to experience something a bit different, and Thor is only too happy to oblige...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrify Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



More alternative uses for Mjolnir :D

 


End file.
